Dream Is A Wish
by thraxbaby
Summary: Alice works in a diner to raise enough money for college. She believes you have to work to get the things you want. Then she meets a certain genie. Will she finally believe in magic?
1. Chapter 1

**This is partially based on **_**A Cinderella Story. **_

Alice walked down the street to the diner, where she worked. When she walked through the door, the smell of greasy hamburgers and coffee filled her senses. She tied on her green apron and took out her notepad. Just then, some kids from her school came in. _Great_ she thought. She went over to take their order. Nicole, a popular fake-blonde said to her other fake-blond friends a little louder than necessary, "Did you see that ugly outfit Licey was wearing today?" Then, as if she just noticed Alice, "Oh! I'm sorry, I didn't see you there!"

Alice hated that nickname. Ever since 5th grade, Nicole and her friends called her Licey or A**LICE**.

"What do you want?" Alice asked, annoyed.

"I want an iced tea, half ice and a lemon wedge on the side." Alice wrote her order down.

"Anything else?"

"Hey, Wonderland, get me a chili cheeseburger!" Her brother, Daniel said, with much protest from his friends. Alice wrote his order down, too. Daniel wasn't her real brother. Her real mom was an alcoholic and her dad was in jail for the third time. When she was 8 she was placed in foster care and adopted by a banker and his wife. Daniel was their son. He didn't call her Licey, but he did call her "Wonderland," hinting to the fact that he thought she was crazy.

"Anything else?" Alice asked, getting more annoyed by their presence.

"Yeah," he said. "Don't get your lice in it!" This got his friends laughing. An elderly couple sitting in a booth behind them looked up, concerned. Alice turned around to the kitchen.

"Iced tea and a chili cheeseburger!" she said. When the cook picked up the order he saw Alice wrote:

_(and spit in it!)_

He winked at Alice and went to make their "special." Just then, her best friend, Kate came in on roller skates.

"Ali, you got to see this!"

"I can't! I just started my shift!" she answered.

"Go on with your friend," one of the waitresses said. "We'll pay you for the day."

"Are you sure?" Alice asked.

"Yeah, go have fun!" the cook said from the kitchen. Alice smiled and started to untie her apron. "Oh, Alice?" Alice looked at him and saw him lick the lemon for Nicloe's iced tea. She grinned and went to follow her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Our mystery character reveals himself!**

Alice and Kate ended up at the Thrift Store.

"Why did you take me to the Thrift Store?" Alice asked.

"Because! I'll show you!" Kate skated towards the back, where a few employees were sorting through bags of donations. "This retro guy came by and dropped off all this cool stuff, like the skates I'm wearing. Dave said I could have them." Alice and Kate looked through all the stuff. There were afro wigs, platform shoes, bellbottoms and pretty much everything that came from the 70's.

"Hey, check this out!" Alice held up a purple lava lamp.

"Sweet! It'd look tight in your room!" Kate said.

"You think so?" Alice asked.

"Oh, totally!" Kate answered.

Later, Alice was in her room. It was in the attic, but it was cozy. It was completely insulated with a little window on both sides of it that showed the yard and some mountains beyond that. All Alice really could fit in there was her bed, a dresser, a desk, and a small cabinet with a TV on top. She took the lava lamp and put it on her dresser.

"It does look cool!" She said to herself. "Now how do I turn it on?" She looked all over it and couldn't find a switch or plug. "Dang it!" She happened to rub off a mark on the lamp then purple smoke came out of it. "Aaah!" Alice dropped it and backed away. When the smoke cleared, she saw a man floating in the middle of her room... wait- floating? He had a long goatee and black hair pulled in a fez. He wore gold earrings and teal blue clothing with a red bow tie. He had no feet; instead his lower body flowed in the air into a swirl, like a ghost.

"Hello, insert human's name here, I am the all-powerful genie, Norm!" He snapped his fingers and a large neon sign that spelled out his name momentarily appeared, floating above his head before disappearing in a puff of smoke. "And you get 3 wishes!" He looked at Alice, whose blue eyes were staring at him in shock. "Helooooo?" He said, waving a hand in front of her face. She blinked a few times and slowly moved down to sit on her bed.

"This isn't happening." she said, covering her face with her hands. "I'm dreaming. This isn't real."

"Of course it's real! I'll show you!" He snapped his fingers and they were transported to the top of a skyscraper in New York City. Alice gasped. "See?"

"Okay, I believe, now take us back!" she said a little shakey. He snapped his fingers again and they were back in her room. "That was weird."

"So, master, what're your wishes?" he asked her. She noticed he said "master" a little sarcastically, but said nothing of it. She just shrugged.

"What do people usually wish for?" she asked.

"Well, it's usually the same wishes. First, they wish for something stupid, like a giant sandwich. Then it's 'I wish I ruled the world!' and when that goes bad, it's 'I wish I never met you!'" He then looked at her over his sunglasses. "So what is it, sweetie?" Still a little dazed, Alice replied.

"I don't know, but I got homework to do." She pointed to the backpack on her bed.

"You could wish it done." Norm told her.

"Wishing it done won't get me into college." she answered.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3! Sorry for the delay. I got lazy. **

As Alice worked on her homework, Norm lounged on her bed. He looked around her room, seeing what kind of person she was. She didn't have much furniture in her room, but the ones she did have made the room look like a cabin in the woods. He looked at a clock on her desk: 8 PM.

"So, got any wishes yet?" he asked.

"No." A curtain of blond hair hid her face from him.

"You don't have any wishes? At all?" he asked, surprised. "Not even for a giant sandwich?"

"Nope." Alice answered.

"Nothing? Not fame, fortune, popularity?" Alice slammed her textbook shut.

"Wishing won't get me into Princeton or Yale!" she snapped.

"Alice, are you okay?" Alice heard her mom ask from downstairs.

"Yeah, I'm watching TV!" she lied. She glared at Norm and went back to work. Norm opened his mouth to say something back, but changed his mind. With a frown and a snap of his fingers, he disappeared with a poof. Alice looked back at the spot where he just disappeared from. She sighed, closed her book and went to bed.

...

"Good morning, Sleeping Beauty!" Alice gasped and opened her eyes. Norm was floating above her bed.

"Aw, man, so it wasn't a dream?" she asked.

"Nope!" he answered.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"You know you talk in your sleep, right?" He asked.

"What? No I don't!" she said defensively. With a snap, Norm poofed up a projector and it started playing a clip of her mumbling his name in her sleep. "That's not me!" Her face turned red. Norm smirked

"So, what are we doing today?" he asked.

"I'm going to work. It'll only be for a few hours, so you're welcome to hang out here until I get back." Alice grabbed her clothes for the day and headed for the bathroom.

...

Near the end of her shift, Alice was talking to Kate at the diner.

"I love these skates! I couldn't believe they fit me." Kate said.

"Yeah, but I don't think you should wear them in History Class anymore." Kate and Alice laughed. Suddenly, the bells on the door jingled. Alice's face dropped when she saw Norm walk in.

"Who's that?" Kate asked.

"Norm, what are you doing here?" Alice asked.

"You know him?" Kate asked.

"I got bored." He told Alice, both ignoring Kate.

"Well, I can't do anything about it, I'm working." She told him.

"Waitress!" Nicole and her friends, who hung out there almost every day when they weren't at the mall, called Alice over. She groaned and went to see what they wanted. "Who was that and why was he talking to you?" She asked with a scowl.

"It's none of your business." Alice told her. Nicole stood up to face Alice full-height.

"Everything in this town is my business. Have you forgotten whose father is the mayor?"

"I don't care!" Alice retaliated. Nicole reached behind her and grabbed a glass of iced tea off the table. She then splashed the drink all over Alice. Alice gasped from the cold drink. However, Nicole wasn't finished yet.

"And where is _your_ dad, Licey? Oh, that's right! He's in jail!" Alice glared at her brother, knowing that he was the one who told Nicole that. Her cheeks were red and she blinked back tears.

"Aw, the baby's gonna cry!" One of Nicole's friends said, which got their group laughing. Suddenly, someone stepped between them.

"Hey! You don't have the right to treat her like that!" It was Norm.

"What are you doing?" She whispered to him. She saw him snap his fingers behind his back and the girls' faces got all red and blotchy. Little white dots appeared on the blotches. He gave them huge zits!

"You got a little something on your face." He casualy mentioned. Nicole took out her compact and looked in the little mirror.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Nicole screamed when she saw all the zits. She turned to her friends and screamed more when she saw her friends' zitty faces, which made them scream. All their distress caused one of the zits to pop. All the screaming stopped.

"Uh, Nicole? You got something white on your lip." one of Nicole's friends said. Nicole nervously felt her lip. "Other side." Nicole felt the other side and pulled something white on her lip. She looked and was instantly horrified.

"EEEEEEEEWW!" Nicole flicked it off her finger and ran out, followed by her two friends and the two boys laughing. The other waitresses and the cook all cheered as soon as they were gone. Norm turned around to face Alice.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Alice nodded. Kate came over to them, laughing.

"Oh my god! Did you... that was... oh my God that was golden!" Kate said. "But how did they get all those zits all of a sudden?" Alice glanced at Norm and shrugged.


	4. Chapter 4

**REALLY sorry for the delay! I've been procrastinating and writing other fanfics, but I promised myself that ias long as the first chapters were up, I''l HAVE to finish them! **

"You never told me how you met him." Kate said to Alice.

"Well..." Alice wasn't sure what to do. Tell Kate that Norm's a genie, or lie to her best friend? "...when I walked home, I tripped..."

"And I caught her lamp before it hit the ground..." Norm added.

"Yeah, and we just started talking." Alice finished.

"Oh." The trio kept walking down the sidewalk. So, why's Mr. D so uptight?" Kate asked.

"I don't know. We always have crazy teachers. Remember Mr. Crocker?" Norm looked at Alice.

"Ugh! He was horrible! He gave me an F for having pigtails!" Kate complained. Alice laughed.

"I remember that. He was always going on about fairies." Alice said.

"Oh, yeah! And he'd get all spazzy." Kate added. "And that thing on his neck... was that supposed to be his ear?" Alice shrugged. As they walked down "memory lane" a blue minivan pulled up beside them. Kate's little brother poked his head out the window.

"Come on, Katie! We're going out for dinner!" When he saw alice, he brightened up and waved at her enthusiastically. Alice smiled and waved back. Even though he was only 5, he had a big crush on Alice, even if he often denied it.

"Gotta go. See you tomorrow." Kate said as she hugged Alice. "And nice meeting you, Norm!" Kate climbed into the minivan and drove off.

"What did that girl at the diner mean when she said your dad was in jail?" Norm asked.

"She was telling the truth." she answered.

"What'd he do?" he asked.

"I don't know. When I was seven, I woke up one night and saw the police taking my dad away. For the next year, my mom became an alcoholic. One day, my mom didn't even come home, so I asked one of our neighbors if I could eat at her house. She called the police so fast, I was in foster care within a week." Alice closed her eyes at the painful memories.

"Wow. So then how'd you end up so... not messed up?" Norm asked.

"I didn't want to be like them. My dad dropped out of school when he was fifteen. My mom dropped out at seventeen because she got pregnant with me. I wanted to pass high school, get into a good college and become an archaeologist or historian." she said.

"Boring!"

"What!" Alice glared at Norm.

"I think you need to have fun." he told her, blocking her path.

"Oh yeah?" Alice crossed her arms.

"Yeah! I'll make you a deal. You learn to be fun and I'll help you get into college." He held out his hand. Alice looked him in the eye, then looked down at his hand.

"Fine." She shook his hand.

"Great!" Norm then snapped his fingers and they disappeared.

...

"Las Vegas? How could you take me to Las Vegas!" Alice yelled at Norm.

"Keep your voice down." he told her. "And we made a deal."

"I didn't mean right now! I have work in the morning! My parents are going to wonder where I am!" she yelled.

"Relax! There's a clone of you at home. For all they know, you're sick at home and won't be better until we come back." Norm poofed up a screen showing an Alice look-alike laying in bed, sleeping. He poofed it away as Alice yelled at him again.

"But I'm 17! I'm sure I'm too young for your version of fun!" Norm once again snapped his fingers and Alice was a few inches taller. She was wearing high heels, black jeans, and a black tank top that showed her newly aquired curves. Alice opened her mouth to protest again, but Norm covered it with his hand.

"No more nagging. We're going to have fun!" He grabbed her hand and led her out of their hotel room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Again, sorry for the delay, anyone who's keeping record of these stories. I get distract-ooh! A fairy! O.o Sorry...**

Norm and Alice were sitting outside New York New York.

"What now, genius? You got us kicked out of every casino there is!" Alice said.

"Hey, I said I was sorry!" Norm shot back.

"No you didn't!"

"Haha, I know!" Alice rolled her eyes.

"Can you take me home, now?" Alice asked.

"No! We made a deal!"

"Yeah, and you ruined any chance of even having fun!" Alice said. "Now I just want to go home!"

"Hold your horses, buttercup. There's still one more place we haven't been kicked out of." He grabbed Alice's hand and led her down the Strip. After seeing her 17th Elvis impersonator, she asked Norm where they were going. "Don't worry, we're almost there." Actually walking farther than he thought, they finally came to their destination. "Welcome to Freemont Street." Freemont Street was so bright, Alice could have sworn it was daylight. Music was playing, people were having fun, and there was so much to see, it made her head spin.

"Cool." she said.

"Come on!" Norm led her around. When they passed one casino, a security guard glared at Norm. "Heh, I'm sort of not allowed there, either..." Alice looked at him. "What!" They continued on and Norm even bought her a smoothie.

"You know what, Norm? I _am_ having fun." Alice said.

"Told ya!" Norm took a sip from his smoothie. "Wanna head back, now?" he asked.

"Home?" Alice asked hopefully.

"Hotel." He answered.

"I thought we weren't allowed there anymore?" she asked.

"Hey, he said we couldn't come back to the _casino_. He never said anything about our room." Norm grabbed her hand and with a snap of his fingers, they were back in their hotel room. "Good night!" He laid down on the bed. The only bed. _Are you kidding me?_ Alice thought. Norm patted the empty spot next to him. "Room for one more."

"What about my pajamas? You didn't exactly pack any of my clothes." Alice said. Norm snapped his fingers and she was standing there in her bra and underwear. "Norm!"

"Can't blame me for trying." He snapped his fingers again and this time she wore a pink tank top and matching shorts. She crawled into bed.

"Stay on your side and I'll stay on mine. Good night." Alice was more tired than she thought because she instantly fell asleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When morning came, Alice felt herself not wanting to wake up. It felt so good sleeping in. She breathed in a spicy scent, felt soft skin... then she remembered who she fell asleep next to. She gasped, opened her eyes, and quickly sat up.

"Morning, Alice. Have fun in Wonderland?" Norm asked. "No, don't answer that. I already know you did." He grinned.

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"You talk in your sleep, remember?" He snapped his fingers and her hair was straightened and the tangles were gone. "Let's see, you whispered my name, your hand slid over my stomach, and you wrapped your leg around me..."

"Okay stop!" He heard her whisper, "creep" as she turned toward the bathroom. "Oh, and I need some _appropriate_ clothes." Norm snapped his fingers and a pile of clothes appeared in her arms. She went into the bathroom and took a shower. As she let the water run, she started thinking. _I'm in Las Vegas with a creep. What now? We did everything yesterday. The only other place to go is back home. Ugh! What is with him? Why does he like bugging me?_ Alice finished her shower and got dressed. When she exited the bathroom, she saw that Norm was still sitting on the bed in his boxers. "Are you ever going to get dressed?" With a snap of his fingers, his clothes were back on.

"Ready for breakfast?" he asked. Alice nodded. Another snap and there were two plates of food, one of which had all of Alice's favorites. For a while they ate in silence until Alice spoke up.

"So, what's it like? You know, being a genie?" She looked over at him.

"Horrible. Sometimes I'm stuck in that lamp for years before some nutjob finds me." he said.

"That nutjob being me?" she asked.

"Heh, you're probably the only master who hasn't used any wishes yet. The last girl I had as a master, well, let's just say it didn't go well."

"Why? What happened?" Alice asked.

"Ever heard of Anne Boleyn?" Alice's eyes widened.

"How old are you, anyways?" she asked.

"I don't know. About 50,000."

"Wow. Well, you look pretty good for 50,000." _Did I just say that? _Norm smirked. "So, what happens after someone makes their third wish?"

"I get forcably sucked into the lamp."

"If I make my first wish, then can we go home?" she asked.

"Sure." Norm said.

"Then I wish Nicole and her friends wouldn't bother me anymore." Norm snapped his fingers and they were back home.

Back at school, Alice was putting her stuff into her locker when Nicole and her friends walked by.

"Did you see that?" Kate asked, amazed. "No names, no evil looks, nothing. Wow. Norm really scared them off!" At the mention of his name, Alice began to think about their trip to Vegas...that feeling when she woke up... "Well?"

"What?" Alice snapped out of her memory.

"Are you going to go?" Kate asked.

"Go where?"

"I just told you! The Halloween dance." Kate gave Alice a flyer. It read:

Paper Faces on Parade  
Get your tickets for DDHS's  
Halloween Masquerade!  
Tickets $60  
Halloween Night the  
Buxaplenty Hotel Ballroom

"Kate, you know I don't like dances." Alice said, handing her the flyer.

"I know, but we're seniors! This is the last chance we'll get to go to the Halloween dance and you know how much I love Halloween!"

"Fine, I'll go. But I won't dance." Alice closed her locker just as the bell for first period rang.


	7. Chapter 7

Kate, Alice, and Norm went to an old costume shop in town to find their outfits for the Halloween dance. Kate was looking at a black dress when Alice spotted it. It was a white strapless gown with beading all over the bodice. It looked like something out of a fairy tale. She took it into the dressing room and tried it on. Once she made sure it fit okay, she stepped out of the dressing room. Kate and Norm froze when they saw her.

"Oh my gosh, it's gorgeous!" Kate exclaimed. Norm, however, didn't say a word. He just stared at Alice. She slipped back into the dressing room. She tried to pull the dress up more, but it just slid down again. She was too skinny.

"It's not going to fit." She said quietly to herself.

"I can make it fit." Norm was suddenly behind her. "All you have to do is wish it." He put his hand on her bare shoulder. She didn't want to waste her second wish on something as useless as a dress, but as she looked at herself in the mirror, she saw an image she hasn't seen in years. She saw herself as a princess wearing a beautiful dress with a prince by her side.

"I wish…" The image in the mirror called to her like a siren in the sea. "…I wish this dress would fit me perfectly." Norm snapped his fingers and the dress shrank around her. When it felt snug around her waist, her body filled out where it was loose. She stared in the mirror. She really _did_ look like a princess. "Thank you." She turned around and hugged him. Norm looked at her with astonishment. None of his masters ever said "thank you" before. They were always glad to get rid of him. _Hmm... _he thought. _Maybe humans aren't completely hopeless..._

Alice bought the dress and a white mask that matched, while Kate bought a black dress with green, black, and purple in the skirt, along with a black mask with black, green, and yellow feathers over the top.

"I'm going as the spirit of Mardi Gras." Kate said proudly. "She's going as Cinderella." She pointed to Alice. The old man at the register didn't change his bored expression as he rang up the costumes. They paid for their stuff and left.

When Alice and Norm got back to her room, Alice decided to put her plan into action. The dress was all she'd ever wanted and she planned to thank him properly.

"Norm? I can't thank you enough for fixing the dress." Alice said.

"It was nothing." He said, lounging on the bed.

"I know what my last wish is. I wish you were free." The result was nothing like that Disney movie. The gold bands around his arms vanished and once the shock wore off, he celebrated.

"Yeah! I'm free! You can keep the lamp as a souvenir, hon. I'm free! And I'm coming for you, Canada!" And with that, he was gone. Alice heard someone coming up the stairs, so she turned her T.V. on. Her mom came into the room.

"What was that noise?" she asked.

"Sorry. I didn't realize how loud the T.V. was." Alice lied. Her mom saw the dress hanging on a knob of her dresser.

"Is this for the Halloween dance?" Alice nodded. "It's beautiful."

"Thanks." Her mom noticed something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" she asked. Alice didn't even notice that she was sad that Norm was gone.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired. We were looking for a long time today. I'm just going to finish my homework and get ready for bed."

"Okay, but have some dinner before you go to bed. I'll get some ready for you."

"Thanks." Her mom left the room and Alice got her homework out. She was working on her Calculus homework when her mind wandered. _Did he really want to leave that badly? _She asked herself. _I was really starting to like him._ She pushed the thought out of her mind and continued on her homework. Soon, her mom came back up with a plate of pasta.

"When you're done, come downstairs. We have something for you." Alice did her homework while she ate. When she finished, she went downstairs to help with the dishes. Her parents were sitting at the table.

"Alice," her dad said. "We want to speak with you." Alice sat at the table with them.

"Honey, these came in the mail for you." Her mom handed her two envelopes. Her college acceptance letters!


	8. Chapter 8

Alice nervously took the letters. She opened the first one and read it.

"I'm in, but I can't go until next semester." she said aloud.

"Try the next one, honey." Alice opened the second lettter and read it. She grinned.

"I made it in!" Her parents congradulated her.

"You might want to write a letter to your parents, telling them the news." Alice went up to her room and wrote both her parents a letter. It read:

_Dear Mom/Dad,_

_I made it into college! I__t's not Harvard or Yale like I was hoping for, but they have really cool courses. I kind of want to be a historian._

_I'm going to the Halloween dance and I found a very beautiful dress. I feel like a princess in it. I'll send some pictures if you want. _

_Love you,_

_Alice_

She addressed the envelopes to their current addresses and set them on her desk so she could mail them the next day.

That night, Alice had a strange dream. She was wandering around her old elementary school. She was nervous because it was the first day of school and she didn't know which classroom she had that year. _Wait- I don't even go here anymore! I'm going to college next year! _

"Hey, college girl." She turned around and suddenly she was back in her room, facing Norm.

"Norm!" she hugged him, burying her face in his chest, breathing in his spicy scent. He ran his fingers through her hair, breathing in her own sweet smell. Then, like it was nothing, he kissed her on the lips. It only lasted for a few seconds, but it made her feel like the whole world disappeared. "I missed you." She whispered.

"Why? I've only been gone a few hours." He whispered back.

"I know, but…" she looked up into his eyes. _What am I doing?_ She thought. _He's so much older than me. I can't do this. _"…I'm sorry." She backed away from him and everything turned gray. Now awake, Alice looked at her clock and saw it was 5:30 in the morning. She sat there in bed where she thought about her dream.

"17 years of being on my own and I start thinking of love now?" Despite it being so early, Alice got ready for school. By the time she showered and ate breakfast, she still had an hour before school started, so she decided to go to the park for a while. She walked all the way to the park and sat down on a bench. Before long, a man wearing a hoodie sat down next to her. His hood was up, so she couldn't see his face.

"Why are you here so early?" he asked. Alice immediately recognized his voice.

"I thought you would be in Canada by now." Alice said. Norm pulled down the hood, revealing his face.

"How'd you know it was me?" he asked.

"You have a very distinctive voice." She answered.

"Why'd you set me free?" he asked.

"I don't know…I saw it in a movie once."

"After all my experience with humans, I still can't believe how you can be so good and nice... and smart... pretty...Uh..." At that part, Alice blushed.

"What are you trying to say?" she asked him.

"I don't know. I'm just trying to figure you out." he answered. "Oh, and, uh, I got you this." He gave her a beautiful diamond necklace.

"Oh my gosh! It's beautiful!" She stared at it in amazement. "How'd you get it?"

"I found it..." Alice gave him a puzzled look.

"Where'd you find a diamond necklace?" she asked.

"The bottom of the Atlantic." Alice raised an eyebrow. "I tried to get the one the old lady dropped at the end of that movie, but I couldn't find it." He said, while nervously scratching the back of his head. Alice gasped when she realized he was talking about Titanic.

"You went to the bottom of the ocean to give me this?" she asked.

"Well, I know how much you love history, so..." Norm was interrupted when Alice kissed him on the cheek and hugged him.

"Thank you!" Norm hugged her back, a little glad she didn't start lecturing him. As Alice and Norm hugged, Nicole was watching from behind a tree.

"Everything is my business, Licey." she said to herself.


	9. Chapter 9

"Girls, we need to do something about Licey." Nicole and her friends were having a "meeting" in an empty restroom. "How could we possibly go from flawless to zitty in seconds?"

"Maybe it was magic?" one of the girls suggested.

"Who knows, but whatever happened, Licey and the new guy had something to do with it, and they. Will. Pay." As Nicole and her friends planned their revenge, Alice was getting her books from her next class. She was smiling and thinking of Norm's present when Kate came up behind her.

"What's with the goofy smile?" Kate asked.

"What? Oh, nothing..." Alice tried walking away, but Kate grabbed her and pulled her back.

"Dish! Something happened that you're not telling me."

"Nothing! Norm just gave me a necklace..."

"Oh my gosh! He so likes you!" Kate exclaimed.

"What? No... He just..." Alice thought about it. Did Norm really like her? He _did _give her a necklace straight from the Titanic... "Are you sure?"

"Are you serious? He defended you when Nicole was putting you down, he was totally dazzled when he saw you in that dress, he gave you a necklace... I'm surprised he hasn't invited you to the Halloween dance yet!"

"Well, he doesn't go here, so..." Alice started, but Kate interrupted her.

"It doesn't matter. If he likes you, he'll ask you. Or better yet, you should ask him!"

"I don't know..."

"Alice, just do it. You'll thank me later." Just then, the bell rang and the girls went to class. Nicole's head popped out the restroom door. Having heard everything, she thought of a plan.

After school, Alice saw that Norm was waiting outside the school for her. Kate nudged her forward. Alice walked towards Norm when Curt, a sweet but extremely nerdy boy, stepped in front of her.

"Hi, Alice." His nose was stuffed from allergies and his eyes looked wide from his thick glasses. "Wanna go with me to the dance?" Alice heard snickers all around her. People were watching. She looked around and saw Nicole looking smug and Kate looking annoyed. Other students were staring.

"I'm sorry, Curt, but..." she looked over his shoulder at Norm. "...I'm going with someone else." Everyone gasped. Sweet, innocent, dorky Alice turn down a nerd? Alice walked past Curt and stood in front of Norm. "Will you go with me?" Norm looked down at her over his shades. With a smirk he said,

"Anywhere." He took her backpack, slung it over his shoulder, and put his arm around her. Once he did that, a wave of whispers hit them. As they walked away, Nicole stared at then in shock.

"Girls, this is more serious than I thought. We have to shove Licey back down to her rightful place and show her who's in charge."

Meanwhile, Norm and Alice were walking home together.

"So, what took you so long?" Norm asked.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked.

""The dance?" he said.

"Oh. I just didn't think you'd want to go to a high school dance..."

"Well, having been stuck in a lamp for 90% of my life, I'm willing to do anything." he said.

"Oh." She blushed and Norm saw it. He smiled and held her closer. Her skin felt hot where he touched her.

That night, Alice had another dream. She was at the dance, only the dress she was wearing was more elaborate than the one in real life. Masked people were dancing around her until the crowd parted, revealing Norm. She went closer to him. He held her hand, pulled her close, and they started dancing. While they danced,, Alice looked into his eyes and the world melted away. It was only them. Soon, the music died away and they stopped. Then, Norm's face got closer. Alice leaned in closer, too, ready to kiss him. Their lips actually brushed when she woke up. She saw Norm sitting on her desk chair.

"How much did you hear?" Alice asked, accepting the fact that she talked in her sleep.

"You were surprisingly quiet." He got up from the chair and sat on the edge of the bed. "Tonight's the night." he said, referring to the dance.

"Yeah. I'm kind of nervous. I've never been to a dance before." Alice ran a hand through her hair.

"Don't worry. You'll do great." For a second, he got distracted by her baby blue eyes, but the phone ringing brought him back to Earth. Alice answered it.

"Hello?"

"Wake up! Today's the day!" Kate yelled on the other end.

"Good morning, Kate." Alice said with a smile.

"Come on! We have so much to do!" Kate hung up and soon, there was the sound of the door bell ringing furiously. Alice sighed and hung up the phone. She went downstairs and let Kate in. "Oh, I didn't know Norm was here." Alice forgot that Kate didn't know.

"Yeah, we fell asleep watching movies." Kate shrugged and stepped in.

"Okay, we need hair, makeup, and costume checks."

NORM'S POV:

The girls banned me from the room, so I sat in the living room and watched TV. I watched I Dream of Jeanie... what? Barbara Eden is very charming! Anyways, Jeanie bet she could go without magic and Mrs. Bellows was shocked that Tony never bought her clothes, but she didn't know that before the bet, Jeanie could poof up whatever outfit she wanted. I love how so many lies get stacked up just to keep Jeanie's secret.

"Ah, silly humans." I watched the few episodes of Jeanie, then started to flip channels. There wasn't anything to watch, so I checked out their fridge. I found an apple and ate it while flipping through the channels again. I settled on a movie called "Billy Madison" and watched that for a while. I have to say, the flaming bag of poo scene was pretty funny. That, and the part when the weird guy and the sasquatch bus driver ate all the kids' sandwiches. I watched at least three movies, ten different cartoons and a weird documentary on carnies before the girls finally came out. Kate looked cool in her Mardi Gras costume, but when Alice came out in her dress, I suddenly became a little nervous. Her white mask brought out her sparkling blue eyes. I saw that she wore the necklace I gave her. Good thing, too. It wasn't easy getting it.

"How do we look?" Kate asked.

"Amazing." I said, mostly to Alice. She blushed, which I thought was adorable.

"So what are you going to wear?" Kate asked me. I realized I was wearing a t-shirt and jeans (just so I wouldn't look out of place with the humans).

"Um, I'll go put it on." I went to the bathroom and poofed my old genie outfit back on. I looked at myself in the mirror and got angry. I never wanted to see myself like this again, so I did something different. I now wore a black t-shirt, black jeans, and a leather jacket. Hm... nah, everyone does Grease. I wanted to wear something that would match Alice's costume. Then I thought of it. I exited wearing a white coat with gold trim and buttons, white pants, and along with a white shirt underneath and a cravat, I was her Prince Charming. She seemed to think so, since she stared at me the same way I stared at her when I first saw her in that dress. "Ready to go?" She smiled and we left the house.


End file.
